Double Dimensions
by BlazingHeart715
Summary: Jack found himself in a depressed state because of the things life has thrown at him. His only wish, to be a happy pony in equestria where life would be simple and carefree finds he got what he wanted, But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Double Dimensions

chapter 1: Confusion

"My life sucks" i mutter to myself while i ride my bike home.

"Why do all my teachers and fellow classmates hate me?" i say aloud but not to loud as to have anyone hear me.

I finally get home any sit down on my couch and turn the TV on, its my only escape from the world ive come to hate so much.

**The Next day...**

"Well I guess this is just another boring Saturday I have to live through" I say with an emotionless face. "Why don't you go outside and play with your friends?" my mom asks. "No mom you don't understand I don't have any friends!" I yell not even caring where I got all of my anger from.

"Well go make some." My mom says still with no expression on here face. "But mom it's not as easy as you think, all the kids at school and around the neighborhood think i'm just an annoying person and a bad person to be around!" im still yelling.

"Well fine I guess ill just be going to do the laundry sorry for what I said and you know I feel bad for you." she says that with just a glint of love and caring in her eyes, I noticed it.

_"Well at least My Little Pony is on today, that always helps me." _Saturdays are always my favorite cause that's when I get to see My Little Pony in the morning which usually cheers me up. I hit the remote to turn on the TV, and to my surprise My Little Pony was just starting on the hub as it always has, and always will.

I watch as Rainbow Dash performs her sonic rainboom and the cloud goes crazy as she soars over Cloudsdale. My Little Pony has helped me all my life since my older brother started to show it to me. I found myself listening to music and smiling every time I even heard the name of the show be uttered by someone.

I never really kept track of what episodes were which I just watched and enjoyed them and laughed all the while.

_"I wish I could be there, in Equestria where everyone is happy and cheerful and never upset, where I could relax and get away from my terrible life here on this dimension I have to live on." _I tend to talk to myself at school and everywhere about this fantasy I have for two years now, and sadly but expectedly I never knew I would be able to go there cause its a cartoon, it doesn't exist. Or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2: New life

Chapter 2: Confrontation

I get up out of bed and decide to take a hike in the woods, its my usual every sunday routine while my mom works at the church, My dad had died so that really just adds to the depression i seem to feel everyday of my life.

i swear to my self that i see a little hut in the woods every time i go inside to hike around. The hut seems oddly like zecora's house but i tell myself that that's not possible and skip by it since i seem to have hallucinations all the time i ignore it, but today something seems to draw me towards it. i think to my self again that it's not real but it always seems to be getting closer as if every way i turn im still running towards it.

I yell in my frustration since there is no one around. "Why are you yelling?" an oddly familiar voice asks me.

"AHH!" i scream as i turn around to see zecora standing next to me in the woods. "It's not possible, no no no way is this possible!" I scream and hold my head as i try to understand why this is what im seeing. _"Ok, just calm down it must have just been a hallucination." _

"You know im still here, right next to you my house you see is not fake actually its quite a reality." zecora seems to always talk in riddles.

"Why are you here?" i seem to ask with a hint of confusion in my voice.

"I'm here cause i know what you want, to seek your true friends when all is bleak, to walk with us in our world quite different from yours" zecora smiles as she says this.

"But why come to me now?, why not yesterday or one of the any other Sundays i come out here?" i say almost crying, why I don't know.

"Why now cause every other Sunday you just ran away not thinking if you could actually stay, to be with those you love not those you hate."

"i never said i hated the people who don't like me i just think they could be a little more nice cause i didn't do any thing to them."

"come i can help you find what you seek a portal to Equestria waits so why not come, take a seat." she starts walking to the hut that i figured was hers.

the decor is just as the show describes kinda creepy and really dark and scary but im not really focused on the decor im focused on what zecora is stirring in her cauldron.

"once you take a sip go to bed and awake fit to be where you want not in this sorrow."

i gladly take a sip and smile the whole time i listen to her and think why she is here or why she came to me and not some one else like the president or something, im still glad she came for me though.

"so all i have to do is going to bed tonight and wake up in equestria?" i ask still not certain. zecora just nods then smiles as the whole cottage disappears in a flash of light.

"what just happened?" i say aloud cause this time i know no one is here to hear me.

_"I guess I better get home, mom is probably wondering where I am telling as she doesn't know where I go when she is gone" _I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Equestrian Life

Chapter 3: Equestrian Life

The change from a human to a pony isn't as i expected. it's not painful or sad or happy i just float through black space for what seems like eternity.

_"I wonder why zecora came to me? Why am i going to equestria anyways, is there a task or something special about me that they need me there?"_ I ask myself all these questions as I wait for the black to end and a new to begin. what happens next surprises me, I black out.

_"Where am i?" _I ask myself even though i know where i am. "Hello would you like any help?"

I turn around to see rarity standing there with clothes in hoof and a bag on her back. "Um i think ill be fine, but thanks for asking. "NO, i must help you i mean look at yourself your hairs all messy and your covered in dirt and filth."

"Well if you say so" I get up and fall again cause im still not used to the four feet thing and all. "Wow its like you have never even stood up before" Rarity says as i fall again in the mud.

"Very funny" I stand finally without falling immediately. "Ok well my house is right there" She points a hoof not even 25 feet away.

"I swear it was farther away than that" I say cause before I know it im standing in front of the building trying to open the door.

"You sure you have lived here for 17 years?" I just remembered that i said how old i am as i walked over here. "Yea i guess that concussion made me a little messed up in the head, for now" My response sounds like a stupid thing to say yet Rarity just nods and smiles as she uses her magic to open the door for me.

"Here let me help you." Rarity says as she covers me in water, then she starts to try to fix my hair. "You know that's how my hair is and it will never change" I say to rarity as she struggles to get my hair out of its spiky shape.

Rarity sighs in frustration as she gives up on my hair. i shake my hair and some how get all the water out, i look in the mirror to see an orange, yellow-haired pony with orange mane and dark blue eyes. my cutiemark appears to be a blazing heart.

"Oh yea you never told me your name" rarity says to me unexpectedly. "Oh sorry my name is." I pause cause I don't know what my pony name would be. "Its um Blazing Heart" I say lamely.

"Well I think your going to like it here." Rarity says almost as if she knows im not from here. "Yea I bet I will to thanks for that Rarity"

I limp my way outside to sit under a tree on a hill with a nice looking cloud floating above it and enjoy the morning air and the great sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4: Natives

Chapter 4: The "Natives"

"Hey what are you doing here!?" A voice ive heard before screams next to me. "AHH!" i scream and jump up in the air with the most sacred face i've ever made to follow up how creeped out i was. i soon notice the person who yelled at me was Rainbow Dash equestria's daredevil of the town.

"So sorry to of scared you." Rainbow Dash says at the brink of laughing. "Sorry again, I don't usually see people come and sit here." I respond with a nod "well im not everyone else" I say laughing as she laughs with me.

"Your funny" She playfully punches me on the arm and starts to fly off. "Wait!" I say that a little louder than i thought. "What is it?" Rainbow Dash flies back down to the floor in front of me.

"I don't know i just wanted to talk to someone." i say lamely. "Well what do you want to talk about?" Rainbow says.

"I don't know i just wanted someone to help me around the town, i kinda just moved here from Cloudsdale and don't know the place well." "You lived in Cloudsdale!?" Rainbow screams next to me again. "Well yea what do you think telling as i have wings." "Well da but why didn't i see you when i lived there?"

"Um, i don't know why" i say still kinda in a pickle. "Ok then" Rainbow dash says. "Where in the town do you want to go first?" Rainbow dash says as she flies in a loop over and over.

"Um i wanna go to sugar cube corner first" i say cause i know the place well since i watched the show all the time. "Ok let's go, oh yea how did you know my name was rainbow dash?" _"OH God what have i done now what am i gonna say"_ I think to my self

"Um i just guessed cause you seem to be fast and you do have a rainbow cutiemark and your mane and tail are made of rainbows" I say. Rainbow blushes "Oh its nothing" As she flies away I hear her say "I like him" and im pretty sure she didn't want me to hear it.

We stroll into town as i walk and Rainbow flies still. "Sugar cube corner dead ahead." Rainbow says as we round the corner and walk into the bakery. The first people i see are Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their two kids. "Ahh they're so cute!" I see Pinkie Pie jump down stairs and bounce next to the kids and make a funny face.

"Oh hello." Mr. Cake says to me. "i didn't see you come in. i haven't seen you around town before why is that?" Mrs. Cake asks me. "Well im kinda new here i just moved from Cloudsdale here to meet some new people, make friends, you know stuff like that." I say trying to keep the best poker face i can.

"Well i hope you enjoy your stay here in Ponyville its quite a nice place." Mr. Cake says smiling hopefully. "Thanks very much i hope i do to." i say back. Rainbow jumps in front of me and floats there as she says "Enough chit-chat its time to eat!" She smiles and orders two pieces of cake for us two. I look at the slice of cake in front of me and don't look very happy.

"Whats wrong?" Rainbow says from the other side of the table. "Nothing i just never really liked cake all too much." I say with a kinda saddened face. "You ok should i get you something else?" Rainbow dash says and in her voice i hear a hint of care and kindness which i have never heard in someones voice as they talk to me aside from my mom.

Pinkie Pie heard or must have saw me sad and hopped over to the table quite quickly for hopping. "You sure seem sad, i haven't seen you here are you alright? is there anything i can help you with? OH can i throw you a surprise party? darn now i wont be a surprise any more, would it be? can i? can i? can i?

"Oh my celestia Shut it please!" i scream now knowing why Rainbow and her other friends and most other pony's for that matter don't like her. "sorry your just asking a lot of questions." "sorry but you know me i talk a lot" Pinkie says. "No no its ok just a little to fast for me to understand." i say not trying to be mean, Pinkie just sits and smiles.

"Can i get you something else to eat so you smile?" Pinkie asks now jumping up and down again. "Yea that would be nice." i say back and smile and pinkie walks back to get me something then comes back happy with a whole bakers dozen of cupcakes and muffins. Then she bounces off back up stairs. "What was that about?" Rainbow says now that pinkie is gone.

"I don't know but at least i know why you guys don't like her much." I say flatly. "Well i think we should go see twilight." Rainbow says after i eat half the baker's dozen of cupcakes/muffins. i never really ate much but to me that was a lot to eat. "Well twilight is a more quite pony and live in a library, can you believe that a library that's a little sad, she is such a Egghead." Rainbow dash says laughing but stops when she sees im not laughing or even smiling back.

"Whats wrong?" Rainbow says "you seem to be a very depressed pony." Rainbow says. "Oh no im fine i just don't think calling twilight an egghead is a nice thing to say. "Oh sorry i didn't think you would take it literally." She says with a sad look on here face. "No ill be ok i didn't take it literally i knew it was a joke just didn't expect it." I say back so Rainbow doesn't think there is something wrong with me.

We make it to twilight sparkle's house and i knock on the door being polite. But right as the door is just about to open Rainbow bursts through the door and twilight gets hit in the face with the door hard. "Oh sorry" rainbow dash says not seeming to care much. i run over to twilight and help her up. "Are you alright?" i ask twilight even though im most certain that she is alright she has been hit by that door several times in the show but i still find it not nice of Rainbow to do some thing like that and not care.

"Yea im fine" twilight says to me as spike comes down stairs. "Who are you?" twilight asks me. "Oh im Blazing Heart, its nice to meet you to." i say and smile. "Well why don't you sit, tell me more about yourself." Twilight ushers me to a chair in the living room of the huge tree library that she lives in. "Spike would you get us something to drink?" Twilight asks spike and i think that twilight is quite demanding of that little dragon spike. I sit and Rainbow just floats above the ground with no expression on here face.

"Well i just moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale, in thought that i could make some new and cool friends like Rainbow and pinkie as well as Fluttershy that i meet at sugar cube corner." i say with an even bigger smile. _"I like twilight she is so nice and caring like me"_. "well its nice to meet you." "Blazing Heart" "yes blazing heart well it was nice meeting you i guess you can add me to your list of friends." Twilight says with a big smile to match mine.

"We need to go meet Apple Jack at the barn. i think the apple family is making a new barn this should be fun." Rainbow chuckles next to me as we both walk to the barn. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." i hear apple jack say as rainbow walks next to her. "Well who is This?" apple jack says and i can tell already she likes my looks, i ignore it, "Oh its just Blazing Heart, he moved here from cloudsdale a few days ago." Rainbow says and she smiles which she seems to do a lot. "Well he seems sure strong, do you want to help us raise this barn wall?" apple jack asks and i gladly walk over to the wall.

"Blaze can you and Big Mac raise that side of the wall?" apple jacks asks to both of us. "Eeyup" Big Mac answers for me. "So ive heard that most of the things you say are eeyup and nope, is that true?" i ask big mac even though his answer was his answer he says to me "Eeyup" and i smile cause it's quite funny.

i pick up the wall and fly up when Big Mac pushes it up i grab the wall and pull right after and the wall landed on the other walls in a perfect fit. "Good job y'all." Apple jack says to us. "expecially you." she wispers as she walks past me. "Don't mind her she is always into the new stallions around town" Rainbow says back, she must of heard apple jack. i shutter cause it's quite creepy for some reason. "Want some apples?" apple jack says cheerfully.

"Sure i say as she throws the apple to me i bite down on the apple only to notice i ate the apple in one bite literally.

**BlazingHeart715 here, Im just saying im looking for OC's for blaze to meet in the story and be part of the plot line in the laters of the story send me a PM and the OC's name and a detailed description and any one of the mane six your OC likes and you might even get a girl friend in the story or guy friend JK but no seriously OC requests of all the things above BlazingHeart715 signing off tell next chapter PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery solved

Chapter 5: Mystery solved

"Well that was fun." i say flatly to Rainbow as we walk to the train station to go to the main city. "you will like the main city a lot more trust me." rainbow smiles as she says that back to me. "Huu. oh i didn't mean that in a bad scene, that was just quite a day, so far." i say back and smile so she can't tell im upset. _"i don't know what to do, i just came here and in not even one day and three pony's like me, what am i to do?" _

"We should go say hi to princess Celestia and luna, they would most likely be happy to meet you." Rainbow chuckles. "Cool sounds like it would be fun." i say with a chuckle and then a sigh. we walk up to the throne room and say hi to princess Celestia and Luna. "Wait, me and luna need to talk to you." princess celestia says as we are almost out the door. "Why do you need to talk to me?" i ask, rainbow had already flew outside and waited for me. "Why are you taking so long" Dashie as i call her for short asks me.

"Its nothing ill be out in a sec Dash." i call back outside. "Ok whatever." rainbow says obviously not caring. "What would you like to talk about." _"I should be more formal around the princesses, i should know how ive seen how the main six did it in the show." _I say it very non-formaly like i should have said something more Grammer correct. "We know why your here." Celestia says it and i can already tell this is not going to end well. "Umm why?" i say sheepishly almost exactly like fluttershy which disappoints me, i never thought i could talk like that in my life.

"It's alright we are not mad we just ask why? why would you come here of all places especially in our time of need." I jolt up when she says "Time of need". "What do you mean by Time of need?" i ask this time my voice more assertive, normal. "We are in danger, King sombra somehow came back and is attacking the crystal empire and taken it and said he would be coming for Ponyville next." celectia says this and as i expected and now know for certain, this was not going to end well. "Well what do i have to do in any of this? I mean i just came to stay a while and calm down and forget my sad horrid even past, i didn't come here for this!" I yell even though i shouldn't be yelling in the presence of the princesses. "Sorry for yelling, i shouldn't be."

"No need to be upset, there is nothing wrong with yelling here, i mean take luna as an example, she yelled a lot in her return." Luna smirks then give Celestia a mad look behind her back. "Well what do you want me to do about this whole situation." i ask trying to make sure they dont go back to fighting. "You need to meet King sombra at the border lines and defeat him." "Ill try to do my best job." I say smiling not very big but still a smile all the same. "We have nothing more to say to you but Good luck and the best of wishes." Celestia and Luna smile simultaneously and i laugh as i walk out. "One more thing." "What is it?" i turn around while i ask the question.

"You will find that you will need the help of your six new friends to help you defeat King sombra. and again i say i hope you the best of luck." she says this very sentence very "matter of factly" and i smile knowing princess celestia and Luna think i can complete my task of defeating or should i say killing King sombra so he doesn't come back. "Thanks again for counting on me, i wont let you down princesses." I grin bigger than ive ever had in my life.

"What took you so long?" Rainbow says as i walk out shutting the throne room door behind me. "very important job, we need to get all seven of us together you go get them and bring them to twilight's house ill meet you there. "Will do!" rainbow dashes off to complete her task, knowing her she always wants to be the most famous and loved mare in equestria so i knew she would be up to the task. As i get to twilight's library i see that everyone but pinkie pie is there as i think that pinkie pie hoops in side "Did someone call me? i heard we are having a important mission!" Pinkie yells not purposely its just how she talks, kinda like me, i don't blame her.

"Why are we all assembled here anyways?" Twilight asks being the one to always want a good explanation to everything, kinda just like me. "We are gathered her today because, King sombra is back and has taken back the crystal empire and is coming after us as we speak, he needs to be stopped as soon as possible." I say in what to me seems to be a leaders voice. rarity nearly faints right after saying her signature lines: "Of all things, this is, the worst, possible, thing!" which made me laugh on the inside. ive learned to walk and pick up things, to my surprise hooves grab just like hands, even better maybe, i grab a piece of chalk and right out where King sombra is and where he is advancing.

"ok then this is where we monitor where King sombra is on his way here, we will always change this everyday and meet here everyday as well until we are absolutely sure we are ready and or, don't have any more time to prepare, alright?" everyone in the room nods. "good so rarity you're in charge of armor or clothes or both." Rarity nods. "Pinkie you are in charge of food telling as you can cook." "YAY!" pinkie screams. "Enthusiastic good, Twilight you can help by learning some sorts of battle techniques from these tons of books you have. Twilight gets up and starts looking for the books she needs. "Apple jack you help pinkie with food." "Do i have to?" Apple jack says obviously upset. "sorry but yes you have to, ok fluttershy you can help Twilight." "ok" flutershy says and flies over to Twilight and looks for books as well. "Last but not least Rainbow, first you need to re-teach me how to fly then you are to be in charge of planing with me and your going to scout out where King sombra is in his path of destruction towards Ponyville." "Will do!" rainbow says excited. "good, now, we wait."

**BlazingHeart715 here again to say sorry for the cliffhanger Cursed writers block again. Just saying im still looking for OC's for my story, remember, PM me with a detailed description of your OC's looks, interests and or a one of the mane 6 you like. Thx. BlazingHeart715 signing off,**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: War Preperations

Chapter 6: War Preperations

**10 Days after ch.5:**

"Well, King sombra lingers ever so closer to Ponyville." i say, i can now fly and fight, for the most part, and all or at least most of our preparations are set, "All we need now are more solders." i say to the other six in the group at twilight's that we always have at this time everyday, as we planed ten days ago. "So how to you think we are to do that dear?" Rarity is the first to speak not including me. "Well we need to go around Ponyville and the capital to find as many people willing to fight as we can." i say in my now normal leaders voice. "That wont be easy." Rainbow speaks up now. "Well not really rainbow, i mean there are plenty of able fighters around the place to help, we just need to convince them to help that's all." i say back with a slight grin. "This should be fun!" Pinkie jumps up and down as she usually does. "Lets just hope so." Twilight says. "We are gonna need all the help we can get." spike says as he walks down stairs with some food for us. "You know we shouldn't be eating so much, we need all we can get for our venture." i say frowning as everyone gorges themselves. _"I never expected to see a group of girls eat so much at one time in my whole life."_

"So what?" Rainbow says with food on her mouth still. "Rainbow!" Rarity is the only one else aside from me not eating. "Dont talk with food in your mouth, please its disgusting." Rarity sighs as rainbow ignores her. "Ok ok girls its alright no need to start any fights." i say so everyone calms down "You guys eat ill go and find some people to help us, you can catch up with me when ever you like, or don't, i don't mind." i say as i walk out the door shutting it behind me. _"Gosh rainbow and applejack are starting to grow on me. they seem to like me a lot, i still dont know what to do."_ I walk around whenever im in ponyville cause i find no need to fly. "Opps very sorry." someone says as he flies into me by accsident. "Oh no worries." I say as i examine him, He has wings, a green body and a green and purple main and wears sun glasses, his cutie mark appears to be a Razor blade. "Sorry again, im Chamelion Star" Chame says to me. "Its alright, by the way you seem like a perfectly able stallion, would you like to help me?" i say thinking he would be a great addition to my group.

"Sure what is it you need my help with?" he says with a smile. "I need help cause King sombra is back and is planing on attacking Ponyville and taking the six elements, i plan on announcing it later today, you seem like you would be a good solider to help me." i say smiling back with a mischievous grin. "That sounds terrible i think i would be worthy of your cause." He says with a very assertive tone in his voice. "Good i need the help of people like you in this time." "Very well, ill be off." Chame says as he flies of to tell his friends i guessed.

I walk up to the mayor and tell her of whats to come. the scared look on her face tells me she plans on telling everyone as fast as she can. "Cmon!" i say as i fly back into twilights house, everyone is still there. "Where are we going?" Rainbow says as she flies out side. "To town hall to announce the plans of war we have oh so carefully set up." i say. "Alright twilight says as she gallops outside towards town hall. "Good everything is going as planed." i say again with that mischievous grin. in a good way. As we get to town hall we can hear a large crowd of people either standing or flying and all at once they all gasp. I walk up to the stand as do the other six elements, as i nicknamed them. We hear the people of Ponyville yell and scream out questions and just plain yell. "Everyone be quiet!" i yell through the mic. Everyone stops talking as soon as i say this.

"We are in danger, as the mayor has already said, but not panick, i need every able-bodied pony to walk to the front of the stage and state your name." i say in my leaders voice as usual. The first stallion to come up is a all white pony with dark blue and white striped mane and a sheild cutie mark. "My name is Star Shield and i wish to serve in your army." He says and i instantly know he will be a help to me. The next pony to come up is an all black stallion with green main and tail, his cutie mark is a forest with a moon behind it. he is a Pegasus, "I am Black Forest and i also with to help you. I find he will also be a very good help in the war. "Thank you for your consideration and help." i say through the mic so everyone can hear me come back tomorrow if you wish to change your mind and help.

Chamelion is the only one to come to me after the whole entire town of pony's go back to their work. "I kinda wanna tell you something?" Chame says to me."What is it?" i say back questioningly. "I kinda like fluttershy." "YOU, you like fluttershy, but you two are nothing the same, she is shy you're not, she likes animals, you could care less, i mean of all the pony's here you like fluttershy, that's confusing." I say with a surprised tone in my voice. "Well i don't know i just like her." He says back this time him saying something lamely. "Well im not stopping you, if you like her go get her then!" i say yelling to encourage him. "Alright i will!" he says back also yelling with a huge grin on his face. "Good job!" i yell as he flies off towards fluttershy's house. _"Good for him, doing something he always wanted to do, im proud of him." _

I jump down from the stage and walk aimlessly through Ponyville since i have nothing to do but wait, again. Rainbow flies by and sees that im not doing anything. she gently floats down from the cloud she was resting on and land in front of me. "Oh hi Dash i didn't plan on seeing you here." i say surprised. "Well you know me." She says blushing a little. "Yea i guess i do know you quite well now." i say back laughing as she laughs with me. "You know i like you." Rainbow whispers next to me. it surprised me even though i heard her say she liked me the first day i was here. "Well to admit i like you to Dash." i say back and smile. "Well that's good to know, i thought you would say you didn't like me there for a second." Rainbow says obviously happy. "Well why would i say i hated you?" I say cause i am pretty sure she knew i liked her as well.

Rainbow flies off. Some other pony comes from the sky on a cloud as well and lands in front of me. "I don't know, Wait one second were you stalking me?" i ask this mysterious pony. "What no! why would you think that?" He says to me with a questioning tone in his voice. "Well you do seem to be the only other one around the place aside from me and rainbow." i say then smile cause i can tell he wasn't gonna lie to me. "Well its nice to meet you, Whats your name?" i ask this time my turn to be questioning. he is a midnight purple stallion with a deep maroon hair with a slight blonde on the tips of his long flowing mane with a crescent moon cutiemark who to me looks like he would be a great addition to my army of solders. "Um names Dusk Dreamer, by the way im a little shy." Dusk says back to me. "Well that's alright would you like to help in the war?" i say with a serious look on my face. "Oh yes that's why i came i was in the back of the crowd but didn't want to come up." Dusk says back to me. "Well that's ok just as long as you came to me some time before the war." i say grinning. "Thanks." Dusk says as he flies off back to the cloud he came from. I see a grin form on his face _"Hmm, he seems nice." _

_-_**BlazingHeart715 here**

**OC's:**

**Chamelion Star**

**Dusk Dreamer**

**Star Shield **

**Black Forest**

**Thx for those OC requests, im still accepting 6 more OC requests for now. BlazingHeart715 signing off, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Army

Chapter 7: The Army

"This group of ponies is starting to look like a real army now." i exclaim as all of the so-called "Army" we formed follows me and rainbow who fly in the front of the crowd. we are going to our new base since everyone in this group wouldn't come even close to fitting in twilight's house. The base is just at the edge of the forest on the opposite side that King sombra will be coming from. As all of us pile into the base i stand on the stage we built and say to everyone "Welcome to the new base, here we train, and do anything we need to do to prepare such as storing food and so on." i say through the mic. "We have lots to do." i say, my voice echoing through the base in the ground. "Dusk, Star, Chame, please come to see me at the far back left corner please, same for the elements." i say through the mic as well, the six main ponies now know and respond to being called "The elements" so they know i called them.

"Ok we have special plans for you three." i say as all ten of us makes it to the table in the back corner. "Dusk since you can fly you can help the earth pony's on their charge onto the border lines ok?" i ask Dusk, he seems to get a little smaller as i ask him this. "O-ok" Dusk says. "Good, Chame you need to lead the pegasi to the border lines to attack from above, Alright?" Chame nods furiously at me. "And you star you lead the unicorns to the back of the crowd to fire at the incoming flying adversaries coming towards us, You good with that?" Star grins mischievously, "OK" he says with a even bigger mischievous grin on his face. I glare at him and he stops, but he does it again for a split second as i look away.

"Rainbow, show these three the attack plans, she set off in 4 days to the borders to attack, Twilight make sure Star is ready for this, oh yea and rainbow teach Dusk and Chame how to fight when they are flying would you, or at least the ones who don't know how to. "Will do!" Rainbow says. "Alright." is all twilight says as i walk to the rest of the crowd. i see earth ponies shooting bows and slicing dummy's with swords. and pegasi throwing spears and dive bombing the dummies with swords as well. _"I never thought i could get a whole army of ponies to help me in my fight, i hope the princesses are happy.- We are." Ahh!"_ i scream in my mind. _"How are you talking to me?" "Dont worry about that lets just say we can read your thoughts." "Don't you think that's a little creepy? _im still talking to princess Celestia in my mind. _"Well its ok im just here to say that we are happy that you are preparing for war as we planed, oh yea by the way we have a suit of armor and a weapon for you to use, please come to the capital and come get our gifts." "I will!" _I am as exited as ever, this is it something that will make this war in my favor, or at least that's what i think.

"I will be back!" i yell back into the base as the other nine of the main war people say bye to me. "I'll be back." They all smile and say bye once again. As i reach the capital i smile as i walk into the throne room. The first thing i see in the throne room is the princesses, obviously, then i see what they have prepared for me. My mouth hangs open as i look upon the most majestic thing ive ever saw. it was a gold color with intricate blues and black and red with the heels open and the joints not there. and to match the armor is two golden swords that glow in the sunlight coming through the intricately stained glass windows. "What do you think?" Luna is the first one to speak with a smile on here face since she already knows i like them. "They are most likely the coolest and most beautiful thing ive ever seen in my life." i say, not caring how cheesy it sounds.

"This armor is almost unbreakable." Celestia talks now. "I think they will greatly help you get the upper edge on this battle to come." She says smiling back at me. "I bet they will." i say my mouth still hanging open. "Why don't you put it on and try out the sword?" Luna says to me. "Sure!" i say running towards the suit and weapons. I slip into the armor with a perfect fit and pick up the two swords, lighter than i thought they would be for swords. "The armor is a perfect fit and the swords are as light as holding a feather!" i exclaim "Good just as they should be." Celestia responds to my joy. "Thanks again." i say as i walk out, "Your welcome." i hear luna and Celestia say to me as i walk out swords in hand and armor on.

I fly down to the base _"This armor is so light its like im not even wearing it." _I ask myself many questions on my way back to the base. As i walk in to the base the whole entire army of ponies looks over to me and i see tons of grins as i walk in and they look to my armor and swords. "They are BEAUTIFUL!" Pinkie hoops over to me tackling me. "this is the best thing ive ever seen!" Pinkie says as she gets off of me. "Thanks pinkie." i say and smile at her as i walk farther inside. "Wow you even cooler than before!" Rainbow says and i can tell she wanted to say "You look even Hotter than before" but i still laugh as she says that. "Wow Dusk and fluttershy say simultaneously and i see both fluttershy and Dusk blush at the same time to. _"Wow they do go good together."_ I smile when i see that. "I think it's really cool." Twilight says as she accidentally bumps into Star and Twilight blushes. Star looks away so Twilight doesn't see he is blushing as well._"I'm gonna have to tell star that Twilight said to me she likes him a lot some time sooner or later."_ i grin once again still walking towards the other nine ponies at the table. "Whats so amazing that you can't even watch where your going?" I ask and i can tell that star knew it was directed towards Twilight. Twilight blushes again. "Dont worry im fine." Twilight says as Star helps her up since she tripped after i said that. Rainbow flies over to me and hugs me which surprises not only me but Rarity looks over at rainbow and me hugging and i can barely hear her say: "Ahh they are so cute together." Rainbow must have heard cause she stops hugging me as fast as she can.

"What no i don't like him!" Rainbow yells trying to look like she doesn't care but i can tell she is blushing on the inside. "Dont worry Dashie, there is nothing wrong with you liking me, no one is stopping you so, who cares?" Rainbow smiles and hugs me again for a second and says: "Thanks for saying that, i could have gone crazy there for a sec. She says with a smile. "Well im glad you came to your senses." i smile back and she sees, we both laugh as she flies off back to the table that im still walking towards. it is a big base after all. "So how is training been?" I ask Star, Chame, and Dusk. "Good." i get the same answer from all three of them. "Well that's good we need all the help we can get so its nice you decided to help." i say and smile once again. "Hey Star can i talk to you and just you please?" i ask looking at Star. "Ok" he says confused. He walks over to me where no one is and i lean in to whisper to him. "Twilight said to me earlier today that she really likes you, i thought you might of wanted to know." i say still whispering. "Really! she likes me a lot?!" He yells yet still whispers obviously shocked and happy.

"Yes." is all i say to Star. "YAY!" Star yells which gets amplified as his voice hits the mic. "What is he so happy about?" Twilight asks me as i walk back to the table. "Oh its nothing." i say with a smile. it makes everyone one smile as well. "Sorry." i hear Star say through the mic as he walks away. He walks back to the table and joins us at his seat. "Sorry." he says again and i see him smile at me and i return the smile. _"This day is going to end well."_

-** BlazingHeart715 here again.**

**OC's**

**Dusk Dreamer: My brother**

**Star Shield: Eclipse888**

**Chamelion Star: Chamelion Star**

**BlazingHeart715 Singning off, PEACE! Btw looking for one alicorn OC.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Before Party

Chapter 8: "The Before Party"

**The next day after ch.7:**

"This day is going to be very interesting." i say through the mic we have in the underground base. "Why is that?" Rainbow says as she flies up to the stage and gives me a hug, as she does everyday for a while now. "Oh its nothing it's just Pinkie is going to throw us what she calls a "Before Party" cause its before the war not after, it still confuses me but pinkie herself confuses me." i say back to rainbow with a smile as she let's go of me. "Well i think it's a great idea." Rainbow says actually standing up for pinkie for once. "Well its good you think so, just as long as your happy." i lean over and kiss Dash on the cheek and she blushes a little.

I walk off stage and go to the door to see a blue stallion with blue,red, and black striped hair and a Music symbol in a heart as a cutie mark. "I'm guessing your cutiemark means your love for music?" i ask which catches him off guard. "Wow it's that obvious?" He asks me. "No not really, i just have a very big imagination." i laugh as he does to. "Whats your name?" i ask. "Oh its Sonic Beats." He smiles back at me this time. "Why did you come here anyways?" i ask him not thinking of him as a solider telling as he has a music symbol as a cutiemark so this next statement confuses me. "I'm here to join your cause." He grins and i am still dumbfounded.

"Well ok then welcome to the party Sonic. Would you like to help with the music today we have DJ-PON3 here as well." "Sure i would love to." Sonic's smile just gets bigger. "Well its nice to have you." I say as he walks into the crowd of ponies who aren't training today, i would consider it a holiday for us, more or less. To my surprise a lightish blue alicorn mare with dark blue and black mane and tail and what appears to be a gem cutiemark who also is slightly taller than me walks up to me. "I would like to join in the fight!" She says with a very triumphant tone in her voice. "Why of course my lady." i say jokingly. "We will always have room for one more addition to the party." Enjoy the "Before party" as pinkie calls it we are to resume our everyday training tomorrow morning, You should talk to Star or Chame then about where you may lead." i say trying to match her voice as a joke, i fail badly.

"Thank you kindly." She says mimicking me in the royal speak. as she walks away into the crowd i hear her say: "By the way names Crystal Starlight." _"Hmm nice name."_ I walk through the crowd up to the stage and fly up the stairs, i have no need to walk up them. As i walk bag stage i see Sonic Beats and Vinyl scratch talking together as they get they instruments into tune. "You guys almost ready to go on stage?" I ask as they are done. "Yea will be done in a sec." Sonic replies. "Good we have a whole army to entertain, Dont mess this up." I say jokingly, i have made jokes all day. "We will be ready calm down." Sonic say back, i still don't know if he was joking or being serious.

I walk out from back stage to see all six of the elements standing facing me. "What it is you guys look so serious calm dowm have a drink, Berry punch makes great drinks. "This is important." Twilight walks up to me not even 2 feet away from my face. "King sombra is getting closer than we thought! He will be here in a week not the two and a half we expected and not only that but he brought some other kinds of creatures with him!" "What are they? do you know?" i say back surprised and un-happy. "The the the." Fluttershy begins to say. "The changelings along with chrysalis." Dusk come out from behind fluttershy who was surprised meaning he just snuck on stage without any of the seven of us knowing. "Please Dust don't do that, but still thanks for telling me anyways." Dusk nods and walks back down stage.

"Ok so we go on with the party, but we have to tell them tomorrow if we tell them now they will never get out of their sorrow." I say as the elements walk down the stairs to the stage and sit at the leaders table in the far back left corner. I open the curtain for Sonic and Vinyl as they wheel out their many instruments. Vinyl gets in her DJ machine as i instantaneously call it and sonic sits down at a stool and pics up the guitar. "Are you all ready!" I hear vinyl yell through the mic as i walk down stage and take a seat at the commanders table. I hear the whole crowd go absolutely crazy as Vinyl says this. The instant i hear the song in dubstep form i laugh on the inside, its "Equestria girls", The commercial paradoy of California girls. The two of them make a great two musicians, i hope to see them together in the future. I hear Rainbow of all ponies, not pinkie or anyone else but rainbow the only one singing along. I find it so funny but a few seconds later i find myself singing to the beat with Rainbow. Rainbow looks over while she still sings and sees me. I laugh then go back to singing still smiling. Rainbow stops singing to kiss me on the lips this time right in front of the whole crowd, most people don't see it but the 11 of us at the table see it and rarity faints, Twilight smiles and i see Star drag her off to dance and Dusk as he somehow get Fluttershy to start dancing as well.

"Well isn't this fun?" i ask rainbow as we are the only two still at the table. "Yea i know." Rainbow smiles and kisses me again. Rarity gets up to find that a dark blue pony with a black and red tail and mane asks her for a dance. his cutie mark appers to be three cogs in a turning position, actually to my surprise as i look closer i see that they are moving, ever so slightly but still moving. this confuses me. "did you see that pony that asked rarity to dance, his cuitemark moved!" i exclaim to Rainbow, "Yea i know i think i might be drunk on Berry punches juice she made." Rainbow chuckles and i do to. "I dought it cause im not and i still say it moving. I look over to see Sonic and vinyl both singing through the same mic, face to face. I smile. I walk across the training grounds turned dance floor. I see Star and say hi cause he is not with twilight, the alicorn princess. "Where is Twilight?" i ask star. "Getting something to drink, het by the way can you ask vinyl and Sonic to sing us two a love song i have a plan. "Well they are not really "love song" people but ill ask." "Thanks so much." Star says and smiles ear to ear. I walk up to the stage right as vinyl and Sonic finish their song and whisper to Sonic to play a love song for Star, Sonic already being Stars friend he gladly agrees. as he walks to the Piano, which he is also good at playing, sits down and ushers vinyl to go over there.

"What is it?" Vinyl asks. "We are going to play a love song for a good friend now." he says not even wavering in his speech. "Really do we have to?" Vinyl says obviously disappointed. "Yes, it's for Star Sheild and Twilight." Sonic says matter of factly. "Well in that case sure!" Vinyl now looks very happy to be playing a song for two of her best friends. I nod approvingly at Sonic and he nods once to respond. As i walk down the stage and sit down i hear Sonic say through the mic: "Well we are not love song singing people but we are giving a shout out to Star Sheild and his date Twilight Sparkle!" As he say that he starts singing "Never gonna give you up." To my surprise he sounds a lot like the guy who sings the song. Also to my surprise Dusk Dreamer and Fluttershy start to laugh and smile as they quietly sing the song to each other, Star Sheild and Twilight Sparkle are also singing to each other. I go to Rainbow and ask here for a dance and she gladly accepts and walks to the middle of the dance floor and we start to sing with everyone else.

-**BlazingHeart715 here**

**OC's**

**Dusk Dreamer: my brother**

**Star Sheild: Eclipse888**

**Sonic Beats: BronyPlaysMincraft**

**That pony with the moving cutiemark: I made him up cool ehh?**

**BlazingHeart715 signing off, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Suiting up

Chapter 9: Suiting Up

**Warning: Short chapter, but whateves, just read.**

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make!" i yell through the mic getting everyone's attention. "The battle, Has been postponed!" i yell still giving a fake smile to lessen the blow, cause my next statement turns a lot of heads. "In a bad way." i say scratching the back of my neck. several gasps are heard and i hear faint conversations in the crowd, we were kinda expecting it so no one goes out screaming or anything, just lots of looks of shock. "It only gets worse, Queen chrysalis is with him as well." i say. this time its my turn to be shocked, Dusk, Chame, Star, Crystal, and Sonic walk up to the stage. "We are all willing to fight still, for glory, and for Equestria!" Star is the one to speak for all of them, the elements also walk on stage.

"Hazza!" I hear the whole army Scream what I'd guess was a battle cry. All eleven of them cheer in front of me as well and i hear Vinyl strike a note behind me. _"I guess we trained them better than I thought, this is going to be a quite fair fight."_ Crystal walks up to me and i see Sonic give a look that says he swears he knows her. Crystal whispers in my ear, "The princesses convinced Discord to help fight on our side." this was not what i expected. What surprises me more was as if Discord heard Crystal he walks down the steps leaning down as to not hit his head. The whole crowd gasps and bursts into more conversations as Discord walks up to the stage as well with the other eleven ponies and stops right in front of me. Even more to my surprise, Discord, DISCORD the god of chaos bows down in front of me. "I only wish to help." is the only thing Discord says. "We the army of the Sun and Moon would greatly appreciate your help." I nod as Discord does standing up, almost hitting his head even with the roof raised in here. Rarity almost faints and the pony with the moving cutiemark helps her up. _"I am going to have to find out who that pony is, he has been with rarity since that dance five days ago." _Twilight is in shock and Star gives her a hug and whispers re assuring words to her. This makes me smile. Fluttershy is scared senseless and Dusk is also helping her with re-assuring words.

Discord smiles a genuine smile and walks down stage and takes the only extra seat at the commanders table, obviously knowing he will be a great asset in this war. I would usually be mad at anypony who just waltzes over there and sits there but, Discord is not one you would want to piss off, so i let him be. "You hear that?" I scream through the mic "We now have the upper hand thanks to our new recruit and co-commander Discord!" I scream at the crowd still talking. "HAZZA!" is heard once more in the crowd. _"Ill ask Dashie to keep an eye on him, he could go crazy and attack us at any moment." _"Dashie come here please." i say and Dash walks over to me. I whisper in her ear, "I want you to keep an eye on Discord, you never know what could happen." i say. "I agree." Dash says with a smile as her and the other elements including Star, Chame, Dusk, Sonic, and Crystal walk down stage as well. I see Dash give Discord a bad look and Discord seems un-fazed. Not to my surprise. "Well as what i was originally going to say, Our new armor and weapons From the capitol have arrived!" i yell through the mic, i do that alot, it seems to take a lot to get a whole army's attention. I hear even more screams of joy and battle cries echo throughout the base. I go back stage and wheel out eleven suits of armor with weapons attached to them.

"Dusk, Star, Chame, Sonic, Crystal, and the elements i need you on stage please", i ask through the mic so they can hear me. As all eleven of them walk on stage their faces are in awe at the eleven hand crafted set of armor and weapond made for them, i use my supposed "Magic" to faze my armor and weapons on and off when i need, im wearing the armor right now. "These suits are yours, they match your cutiemark on the left and right flank of your suits, the weapons also have your element and or cuite mark etched in them." i say as they walk around the suits of armor over and over. Dusk is the first to pick up his armor and put it on he also picks up his glowing golden broadsword and swing it a few times, not near any other pony but still swung it around. "They are light as a feather." Dusk says putting his sword on his back. "Good as they should be." i reply, by now everypony has gotten their armor on and tried swinging their weapons a few times then putting them away. "Are you all fit to your armor and weapon of choice?" i ask and Star replies this time, "Yes we love them." "That is good to know." i give a smile and everyone smiles back. After we got our armor the rest of the army got their armor and weapons, all the same color, red, the only difference between them is that they have their cutiemark on the armor and etched on the weapon they got.

"I hope you all are comfy in your amor, cause we are going to wear it non-stop till we win this war." i give another of my now signature mischievous grins. Everyone just nods not really caring cause they are still to sucked up in the fact that they even got armor at all. I walk back to the table and sit next to Discord, Star Shield, Dusk Dreamer, Chamelion Star, Sonic Beats, Crystal Starlight, and all of the six only person i didn't expect to see at the table was not sitting but standing behind rarity, who didn't even notice, is that mysterious mat black pony with the moving cutiemark which i now notice is not gears but an hourglass, similar to doctor hooves but still different, oddly and as i expected, his hourglass tips and sand drips from side to the other ever so slowly. It almost scares the shit out of me.

When everyone goes back to what they usually do i walk up to the mysterious pony and pull him out side, to my surprise he doesn't even resist just lets me drag him outside. "What are you, i mean i know you are a pony, but why mat black im most certain that's not normal!" i yell asking even more questions as i do so, "Why does your cutiemark change, and why in Celestia's name does it MOVE!" it seems like im yelling at a wall, he sits for around five minutes before he talks, his voice is deep but he talks in a old wise mans tone. "I am here cause i am the god of time, either past, present, or future, it all depends." He says not much more after that the only thing that gets to me the most is right after he says that he stands and in a flash of light i see he went from earth pony to alicorn as he shots a bolt of magic from his horn and stretches his wings, obviously he hasn't done that in a while. I think back to when i saw him first, it was at least two weeks ago. Which now makes sence why he does what he does, he hasn't done it in at least two weeks. "Why have you come here anyways?" i ask trying to keep a straight face. "Didn't you hear me, im the god of time, i watch over everything all the time, never-ending." He says obviously disappointed. "That doesn't answer my question, you still haven't told me why you are HERE in my army base!" i bark, mad, cause he wont respond, "Well daa why else would i be here like everyone else, im here to help in the war, you should have figured that out by now." He says back not even changing expression the whole time.

"Well, i hope you are a good solider, any alicorns really i'd bet are good soliders with the power to fly and use magic and all. "Well its good to know that you think of me as a good fighter, you might be surprised." This time he is the one to give a mischievous grin.

-**BlazingHeart715 here**

**OC's**

**Star Sheild: Eclipse888**

**Chamelion Star: Chamelion Star**

**Dusk Dreamer: my brother**

**Sonic Beats: BronyPlaysMinecraft**

**Crystal Sunlight: Brony's sis.**

**BTW NO more alicorn requests... BlazingHeart715 Signing off, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: The War

Chapter 10: The War

**Note: This chapter ch.11, 12, and 13 are linked chapters so dont cry if one ends with a cliffhanger cause im telling you now.**

"Move out!" I bark at the whole army across the border lines charge all at once. Dusk and his group of 100 or so earth ponies scream their own battle cry and charge into the wall of changelings, diamond dogs, and possessed crystal ponies. Then Chame and his pegasi charge and attack the changelings fling towards us with spears and swords in mouth. Star and twilight Bark commands as the unicorns give cover to the pegasi and the earth ponies. "Ready?" i bark loudly over the battle cries and deathly sounds of ponies and changelings alike dieing. A deathly loud battle cry from my bundle of pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns echo across the battle field as the last charge of at least 200 ponies screaming the same chant. I look to my right as i slice up some changelings to see Dusk impaling at least 10 or so changelings with his sword at once as the other earth ponies behind him give chase to the other changelings he missed. I look over to my left and see Rainbow beside me and Chame above me with at least 25 armored pegasi throwing spears with deadly accuracy hitting the changelings charging at me and my group.

"Ha we are slicing them down like they aren't even there!" i scream still looking at the seemingly endless waves of changelings attacking to no prevail. "We are going to win this!" Rainbow screams to me. I only give a smile and a quick nod before getting hit in the shoulder by a changeling spear. I rip the spear out of my breastplate and throw it back at the changeling hitting him right in the face. I notice l didn't have my armor on so i blink and they are there on me. I see a few earth ponies get hit by changelings and fall to the ground almost dead, one of those ponies i notice one isn't an earth pony, its Fluttershy. "Dusk!" i yell and i see him look over at me and sees the look of despair in my eyes and i lean my head over to fluttershy. What comes next surprises me the most. Dusk's eyes turn from a dark green almost black to a fire-red as he turns around dropping his sword and armor as he bolts faster than ive see Rainbow fly as a huge burst of light blasts out from him giving a rainbow of color, but all the colors are darkened like maroon and dark blue and violet. He Dusk Dreamer is the second person in equestria to perform a sonic rainboom. as the light fades we all look over, even the changelings look to see Dusk tackle the changeling to the ground as an almost endless wave of punches comes unto the changeling the changeling slashes his sword at Dusk making a huge gash in his right eye. His other eye turns even more fire-red as he rips the sword from the changelings hand, its hand still on the sword and impales the changeling several times and gets off him a sword still in his face.

Dusk flies over to fluttershy and picks her up, "MEDIC! PLEASE MEDIC!" i hear him yell almost at the verge of crying, a medic very quickly flies over picks up fluttershy as this happens i see Dusk kiss her gently on the cheek and i see the faintest of smile on her face as she gets flown off and bandaged up. I look to my left and see Rainbow floating there mouth agape "Did he, did he just do a sonic rainboom?" Dashie asks me. "Yes dash he did." i laugh right before i pick up my swords and my armor fazes back as the battle continues around us this whole time. The unicorns did a very good job of protecting us as this happened. The next thing to my surprise is when i look over to Star and Twilight to see star flying and shooting magic from his horn and remember that in the blast of Dusk's sonic rainboom he transformed into a alicorn. Finally after at least an hour of changeling attacks they finally stop.

"Well that was quite eventful." i say with a chuckle as the whole army takes a rest. "We need to move out sometime soon, they could be back at any moment and the most ground we cover the better." I say. "Good plan." Dusk is the first to speak his eyes normal and his shyness returning. "Well its good to see your back to normal, that was quite the show you even made the changelings look over at you, which by the way lead to most of the reason why we won this battle. for now." i say with a smile. "Thanks" Is the only response from Dusk i get all day.


	11. Chapter 11: The War continued

Chapter 11: The War (Continued)

**five hours after ch.10:**

"We are here." i say proudly as all twelve of us looks up at the huge center building of the crystal empire now turned dark green almost black on the top and bottom and slowly creeps towards the middle of the building and branches out to the rest of the whole entire city.

"Star, move the unicorns in a straight circle all the way around the city." I say looking over to him. "Im on it." Star starts to tell his troops as he tells me this. "Dusk, lead the pegasi in a semi-circle around the left side." "Ok." Dusk's not as shy as he was when i meet him but he is still quite shy. "And last but not least Chame, lead the earth ponies in a semi-circle on the left side." I say standing as tall as i can, just barely reaching the hight of Crystal Starlight as she stands to my right with Sonic and Dash to my inner and outer left side. "Alright, will do." Chame runs off to his group who are being rounded up. "All injured soldiers meet with the medic's Before we move out." i bark commands. "I'm not going anywhere." Rainbow says behind me as she hugs me once again.

We have our moments together, but now is not one those of those times. "We should leave and be ready to attack within the hour." i say pointing mostly towards the people getting fixed up, some of the medic's nod and some don't, cause they are busy with healing people as fast as they can. "We should be ready in half an hour." The main doctor here says to me. "Good we are going to need all the time we can get." i reply with a grin.

"Set out." I say and our whole army splits into four groups and goes their own ways. In about 15 minutes we have got everyone into their places. What comes next makes Dash almost faint as i look up and almost do to. A non-see through wave of green-black sword welding hole filled Changlings is falling upon us like ash from a volcano. We luckily got the unicorns ready in time to clear most of them out. The remaining pegasi on my side is the smallest so we have to do most of the work on land. It doesn't seem to faze the earth ponies much, there were obviously very well prepared for a moment like this. "surprise attack!" I yell and rainbow bursts out from behind me cutting straight through a few dozen changelings as they fall dead in a line of green blood on the floor. "Wow, i was not expecting that." i say shocked as dash lands right next to me while im fighting my own battles. "Well you can never predict a rainbow." Dash says with a smile.

"Ok, enough talk more fight!" i yell back at rainbow as she pulls out a sword for once. We clear out the changelings in a matter of minutes clearly over-estimating them. The side of only earth ponies was hit hardest obviously exploiting the only weakness in my plan. Not many died only about 10 or 15 according to the scout from their side that came to me. "Good, get some more pegasi there fast." I say and i see him pull out a dozen well able pagasi and flies back to his side of the city. In the next Half and hour we push about a quarter the way into the city. We are attacked, once more the changeling to no prevail. We soon make it three forth's the way through the city and into the spherical clearing in between the city and the main tower. We arrive to see one another with thousands of changelings between us, compared to our measly 200 to 350 remaining soldiers.

We prepare to get hit hard but right when we thought all was loss in the middle of all the changelings is a bright light getting ever so brighter to the point we have to cover or squint our eyes to even see. A giant blast is heard as hundreds of changelings are flung dead body's fling into the crowd who just sit and watch as the mysterious pony ive yet to hear a name from is the one to have caused that explosion. there is a huge crater in the ground from where i supposed he once stood. Many ponies watch in awe same with the few remaining changelings the unicorns quickly dispose of. The alicorn god of time walks over to me. "I said i might just surprise you." He says with a grin. I grin back. "That you surely did my friend." i say not really remembering when i took mental note of him being a friend. "It's good to know that you came to help." I say only to see his gaze is at Crystal Starlight not me. "Well i didn't know you had a alicorn girlfriend." The god of time whispers to me a little to loudly, Dash is soon in his face only inches away, "He isn't with her dummy he is with me." Rainbow Dash says to the god of time with a agitated tone in her voice. The god of time just pushes Rainbow away and sighs saying, "Ok whatever, just calm down." Rainbow is furious, She bolts back at him and just in time i grab her wing causing her to spin around and face me. "Dont worry there is nothing wrong, he is not taunting you, just pointing something out, common mistake." I say with a gentle voice. Rainbow sighs, "Ok, but next time he is gonna get it." Dash says and i respond with a slight smile.

"We should be getting to the top of the tower cause King sombra and Queen chrysalis wont defeat themselves." I say triumphantly. "Yea!" Dusk walks out from behind me, a huge scar on his face. "Wow that changeling did a number on your face." I say. "Yea." Dusk says scratching the back of his neck. "We should be going as you said." Dash says "Yes we can talk of our battle wounds after we still have a job to do." I say nodding at Dash. _**"You really think you and your tiny army can defeat us!?" **_"King Sombra, Queen chrysalis! Show yourselves!" I bark. King Sombra and Queen chrysalis talk at the same time almost as if sharing the same voice. The Boom of their combined laughter causes most of us to hold our heads. I am un-fazed. "Snap out of it soldiers!" I bark at the army now all close enough to hear me talk. They all stop and the two king and queen laugh once more muttering the same words, _**"You really think you and your tiny army can defeat us!?" **_I am in a enraged state as i say this, "You have tormented the princesses and the people of equestria for far to long now its YOUR turn, to die." I yell. with that i hear the worlds loudest battle cry as several hundred ponies charge the building, Unicorns teleporting themselves and earth ponies inside as they sprint up the stairs. The pegasi keeping chase with me and Dash as we lead the group up the walls and land on the top of the tower.

The pegasi reach the top first and then we all wait as we hear several battle cries and chants of unicorns and earth ponies alike as they chant, "Bring them down, murder them!" They say over and over as they run up the stairs. "You see we are not afraid of you or your stupid changelings!" I bark as Star, Chame, Sonic, Crystal, Dusk, the god of time and the elements form a circle around me, unicorns in back earth on the right, pegasi on the left, and alicorns in front. Twilight comes to me and whispers to me, "We have found a spell to make pegasi into alicorns from star, but it only works once." "Are you planing on using it on me or something?" I ask Twilight and to my surprise she nods as to say yes. all at once the elements the three alicorns and unicorns in the circle they created around me turn to face me. _**"What do you think you stupid ponies think you are doing?" **_King Sombra and Queen chrysalis say at the same time.

"Oh don't worry." i say in a lame pathetic taunting voice. "It wont do ANYTHING." I say with a mischievous grin. as i say this a ball of light ingulfs us 13 ponies and blinds ponies, changelings and King Sombra and Queen chrysalis all the same as my whole vision turns to light then i fall to the floor. I open my eyes to see the other eleven ponies looking at me as i stand stretching my wings and moving around my new horn _"Now i know why the god of time did this, its like its brand new to him, i wonder why that's so?"_ I ask myself even in this time of war. Now it is my turn to laugh, i laugh a deathly laugh as Dusk walks in front of me with a grin and turns to the king and queen and says one thing to start this battle,

"We are getting bored of your shit, We will not deal with your supposed "Rule" ever again cause now it's your turn to sacrifice yourselves for what you have done, it's time for you to die!"

-**BlazingHeart715 here:**

**OC's**

**Star Sheild: Eclipse888**

**Chamelion Star: Chamelion Star**

**Dusk Dreamer: My brother**

**Sonic Beats: BronyPlaysMinecraft**

**Crystal Starlight: BronyPlaysMinecraft's sis**

**God of Time: I made him :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**Warning short chapter sry. BUT you will end that horrid cliffhanger i left you with at the end of ch.11 :D Your Welcome.**

The whole remaining army charges the king and queen. The next thing to come makes me cringe inside and give a disgusted look to my face. King Sombra and Queen chrysalis just laugh as in a burst of light everyone is flung off of them, Most ponies survive but as silence reigns over us i hear the sounds of several hundred bones cracking and crunching as unicorns, earth ponies and pegasi with wounded wings fall of the huge tower to their deaths. In the silence i speak up, "You sacrifice will not be in vein." The only ponies not in that battle was the 13 of us standing now in a line not a circle. _**"HA, HA, HA, your stupid army is no match for our combined strengths, why not just give up and fall dead already?" **_"We will never back down, we will fight tell the end of time, or at least the end of you!" I bark and yell this. "YEA!" Rainbow says next to me.

(Start the song Angel of Darkness for best results. just saying.)

I lunge at king sombra swords in hand as i hit him hard in the head. He lurches down grabbing the sword from his stomach and throws it back at me just nicking my helmet. Dusk and Crystal are fighting the queen to my right as Dash, Chame and Star are helping me to my left, the rest of the ponies are fending off the changelings coming from the roof, leaving this battle up to us six. I only have one sword and turn to see Dash push the sword into my hand then pushes me out of the way from a magic bolt shot from sombra. I fly to his left and towards him as Dash flies above him and to the left. Sombra decides in a split second to attack Dash so he turns and shoots a single bolt of energy hitting Dash in the shoulder as she falls to the ground, not dead but badly hurt as she twitches slightly. In a flash oh light i see that star has hit sombra with his magic making sombra fall and twitch an arch of lighting going through him, in this time i throw one of my swords to Dusk as he grabs it launching himself straight down stabbing the sword all the way through Queen chrysalis killing her. I run to Dash and try to help her up.

King Sombra has gotten up and charges me. I push Dash out of the way just in time, i get hit hard in the chest breaking my chest-piece in half One though goes through my mind, well two but, _"Thanks alot princess "Totally unbreakable" They said. what a waste." _and, _"I'm going to die, NO im going to live!" _I rip myself of King Sombra's horn right in time to roll over and King Sombra still charging runs straight into the wall getting his horn stuck. I have enough strength left to stand up as all of us, aside from Dash, walk up to king sombra as he gets his horn out of the wall. "No need to fight Sombra, you are greatly out numbered!" I muster up enough energy to yell one last time. "Move please i've got this." Star says greatfully and smiles telling me he has unfinished business. I nod back as he walks past me. As i half walk half fly to rainbow and help her up five medic's show up to help us. Right before we leave i hear Star say, "You, King Sombra, are pathetic." He says flatly as he stabs his sword into his head and pushing him off the cliff to fall, dead far before he hit the ground.

All of us got injured some time in this war... I awake to see im in a hospital bed, a bandage right across my chest and right over my heart. The doctor see's me and tell me, "Your lucky King Sombra's sword just barely missed your heart, oh yea and by the way you have a broken wing, that might take a while to heal." I sigh a big sigh, not only because im not dead but im frustrated that my wing is broken, _"Well. i don't really fly much so im alright."_ I tell my self re-assuring words. The doctor smiles as all 12 of my friends and war hero's walk inside my hospital room, The next thing surprises me, Not only had my friends came but so has princess Celestia and Luna. "Well done." Is all we hear Luna say for a long time of silence. "Yea good job!" Dash walks over to me, playfully punches me on the arm and gives me a kiss, "You have gone and broken your wing and almost killed yourself for me." Dash says, i see tears welling up in her eyes. "It's ok to cry dash no one here is ashamed." I say and Dash for once in her life starts to cry. Everyone smiles then laughs when Dash says something, "I'm still not an egghead are I?" Rainbow asks and everyone but me laughs. It reminded me of when i was first here, my first day. "Ahh we have come such a far way since then." I say aloud. "Since when?" Twilight asks me. "Oh its nothing, just looking back to the first day i came here." "Oh ok." Twilight says with a smile.

I get up out of bed and drink some water. It hurts to walk cause my leg got hurt as well so i more like limp over to my friends, giving each one of them a hug. even the guys. "You have all helped me since the day we meet and you are like brothers and sisters to me now." I say cheerfully then sit down, breakdown, cry then pass out. I can tell everyone lefts right after Dash tucked me into my bed again and giving me a kiss as everyone left. "Thanks Blaze, lifes been fun." Is the last thing i hear. I awake felling better than i have in a long time. telling as the fact that i haven't slept in days now, a good nights rest helped more than i thought. The doctor came in and put me into a wheel-chair as Dash comes in to wheel me outside. I take in the biggest breath of fresh air i've breathed in weeks. I tell dash im fine as i get out of the wheel-chair and grimace but still stand. I jump up and fly up and down, side to side for a minute or two before landing gently in front of rainbow. I lean in and give her a hug and a kiss. "It's good to see your up and walking, i was genuinely worried." Dash says with a smile, i return the smile. "Blaze?" "Yea?" "I need to tell you something important." "What is it?" i ask still lost in our embrace.

"Blaze, Im pregnant."

-**BlazingHeart715 here**

**OC's**

**Star Sheild: Eclipse888**

**Dusk Dreamer: My brother**

**Sonic Beats: BronyPlaysMinecraft**

**Chamelion Star: Chamelion Star**

**God of Time: I still made him up...**

**BlazingHeart715 signing off, PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13: The After Party

Chapter 13: The After Party

**Ha HA HA! I so got you guys with that ch.12 cliffhanger, really kept the crowd guessing about blaze and RD being together, i think i did a good job with the slowly progressing love life but not as to reveal too much so you guys would fall out of your seats after that last sentence. Your Welcome :D**

**7 and a half months after ch.12:**

The town of ponyville and the crystal empire have gotten back to normal and settled down after the war, I was pleased to see ponies walking around not looking back to the past but ahead, to the future. Most ponies had been wandering the town as usual for a few weeks now and they seem alright with what we have left. I see all this from my new home in Rainbow Dashes now both of our cloud home above the hill that we first meet at. "Hey Blaze?" "Yea dash, what is it?" I turn around and Dash is there standing in front of me, she has gotten bigger, not in a offensive way it's because of the child she now has had in her for almost eight months. "I love you." Dash says with a smile as she gives me a hug and a kiss then falls back asleep a few minutes later.

Ever since the news seven and a half months ago ive been waking at around six or seven in the morning, as most ponies sleep i walk around, or fly, and watch the sunrise and say hi to the other early wakers. Mostly i have been seeing Sonic Beats quietly talking at the bakery that i now go to once or twice a week to get something to fill Dash's odd cravings. Today i see crystal bump into Sonic and i laugh, again the look of resemblance from Sonic. makes me wonder. Next thing i see crystal is giving me and Sonic the same look. That look that tells she knows we share the same thoughts. I jump cause i hear a voice im my head, _"Why does Sonic keep giving you that look when the two of us are around?"_ It takes me a second to remember the voice, its Crystal's, we haven't talked since the war of the crystal empire and it doesn't click in my head until a few seconds of pondering.

"Crystal, Sonic please come here." I ask the two of them. They both walk over to me and i have them get in a line of two. "Ok, ive been getting words spoken to me in my head." I start and give Crystal a slightly angered look "Sorry." Crystal says. "Huu sorry for what?" Sonic asks crystal. "Oh its nothing", i get the voice in my head and Sonic gets it aloud. "Ok, ok please calm down, back to what i was saying, ive been thinking and i have been wodering who were your parents?" I ask the question to the both of them. They answer the same answer, "Princess Cadence." My shock just adds to their shock as they look at each other with pale white faces. they both blush redder than Dusk's maroon mane. "All along you were my FAMILY." They both say family at the same time. "And we didn't even know the whole time." This time crystal starts. "Guys, this is a great thing to know!" I yell cause apparently no one was here aside from us three. The sun comes up as Sonic and Crystal embrace and laugh as they tell each other short stories of their life and times when they wondered if they had any other siblings. Crystal and Sonic both turn to me and give me a hug to. "Thank you so much Blaze, i can finally stop wondering!" Sonic says and i smile and laugh as well.

"Hey since we are in such a good mood i figures, why not have an After Party to celebrate our victory in the battle of the crystal empire?" I ask cause Sonic and Crystal both love to sing. "OOH did someone say a party?!" Pinkie comes jumping down the stairs in leaps and bounds. "Yes pinkie we are going to throw a After party to celebrate our victory!" "OOH that sounds like so much fun, we could have streamers, Wait no balloons, Wait BOTH!" Pinkie jumps up in down in excitement as Crystal, Sonic, and I laugh. I walk outside with a smile as the sun comes up all the way. _"Good job Celestia, today will be the best one in a while."_ I smile and notice my scars have almost fully faded back into my skin. "Dashie im home." I say as i fly back home a few hours after ive awoken. "Hey Blaze, you do anything interesting today?" "actually i did, i figured out both Sonic and Crystal are princess Cadence's kids." I say with a smile. "Wait what, you mean the princess cadence?" "Yea dash that's her how she had a alicorn child, well that beats me." I say and this time she smiles. "Well i guess a lot of wierd things happened since you came so... yea not really a surprise." She laughs and that laugh always makes me happy, one of the reason i liked her, she says something nice and it spreads like wild-fire. "That laugh will never get old." I lean over to dash and kiss her again and she smiles once again.

"By the way we are throwing a party later today, do you think you can dance still?" I bump her in the stomach and she bonks me on the head. "Hey im fine!" She yells as i stand quiet for a minute. Then we both laugh. "Ha very funny." Dash gives me a deathly stare. "Gosh it was a joke." I say and fall over the bed and she laughs at me. "And you thought i would have trouble moving!" I sit up and laugh as i get my handmade suit rarity made for me for the grand galloping gala. It is still in good condition, as if i hadn't even wore it at all as a matter of fact. "Hmm, Rarity you really can whip up a good suit for a person to me. I look to the mirror and notice that my hair isn't orange and yellow anymore, its yellow and a dark blue. "When did my hair change color?" "What your hair changed color, I never noticed." Is all dash says. "Yea great help you are." I say with a playful voice. "Well ok, i still look good in this suit." I say with a triumphant voice as i fit the suit onto me by buttoning the last button. Me and Dash arrive at the old army base we cleaned up, we never had use for it after the war. "This place looks like it did almost a year ago." I say genuinely shocked at how well the ponies setting up did with the place. "I know its so clean and well done they even kept the commanders table but labeled it VIP." Dash cracks up and i smile to when i se who comes in. Discord in a bright almost neon pink tux. "Discord what did you do talk to the god of Fasion failures?" I yell as discord gives me a bad look. "Oh cheer up discord take a joke man!" I yell as the songs start to play. As soon as i hear the song i understand what the songs meant. i listen quietly and sing the words to myself as i start to get Dash up to dance. Sonic sings with the best voice I have ever heard him use as i look over to see Crystal singing the lyrics to right into the same mic,

The battle ends tonight  
It's time to fight our fight  
Hoping somehow we'll have the courage to be the  
Light in the darkest hour  
When things are turning sour  
Blind hope is worthless if we all we do is  
Wage our wars and fight in vain  
Suffer all this worthless pain  
We've got to answer a cry for help  
The world won't save itself

We can be the heroes, we can dare to save the day  
Standing up to those still in our way  
With courage we'll keep fighting for  
The search we're on for something more  
Pushing through until the war is won  
We can be the heroes we've become

Too late to be afraid  
Now we can't run away  
We've got to hold fast and embrace the strength we've  
Found in our time of doubt  
Somehow we'll make it out  
We'll find out who we really are  
Tonight we're never going down  
It's far too late to turn back now  
Not afraid of the perilous  
Oh no, we were born for this

Now we'll make it out  
We'll stick together and get through this storm somehow  
It's too late to back down and run  
Hope is gone, but harmony's strong  
We've had the power in us all along  
To embrace the heroes that we've become,

Now everypony in the base, the whole town, is dancing and singing as Sonic, Vinyl and Crystal turn this song into a crazy dubstep remix as me and dash and star and twilight and dusk and fluttershy, We all dance and sing tell we can't even move from the exhaustion of the dancing. "Oh my God! That was the best song ever!" I yell to Sonic as he starts to play another few notes to end the song. "Glad you liked it!" Sonic yells back to me cause of the screaming i cant quite hear him but i hear enough to understand what he meant. "I don't think we could have had a better party." I say as i leave the tired almost asleep Rainbow Dash on my back. As i fly slow so Dash doesn't fall he reach the house and i let her off and into bed as i get into the bed on the other side of her facing her as i fall asleep. The next morning I awake to find Dash has woken before me, a surprise especially after last night. "Good morning." I say with a smile to start my day. "It is a great morning isn't it?" Is all Dash says, "Wow i thought being poetic was my job!" I smile once more making my morning even better until i hear the news, "Blaze?" "Yea Dashie what is it." I hear a worried tone in her voice now. "We might just want to get to the hospital, im certain that im not felling good." "Well that could mean a lot of things." I say not sounding worried, "I mean its only been eight months starting today ever since..." I trail off and stop soon after saying that, "Wait! eight months, Dash we have to get you to the hospital, NOW!" I yell as i pick her up on my back and fly off to the hospital. "What is it?" Dash asks about to faint." "Dash if im correct you're going to have a child today." "Wait what today, Why of all days today?!" Dash screams, i knew she would do this no matter what the day.

We fly, or well i fly with her on my back to the hospital in the dark since its not yet sunrise. The hospital is open 24/7 but im still in a hurry. As I reach the hospital doors the doctor sees us outside and lets us in, he takes one look at rainbow and knows whats going down. Dash is rushed into the ECU and i walk/jog with her as she lay on a stretcher smiling. Two and a half hours of straight screaming later all of our friends show up at the hospital a few minutes from sunrise. Twilight is the only one i want inside the care room aside from me the doctor and is no doctor but she read up on how to deliver a baby, so she tries her best to help. I hear rarity outside crying and fluttershy and dusk crying as well. Dash screams once again, even louder than normal. "Dash i can tell you are in lots of pain but please calm down. just breath and ignore the pain the best you can cause sadly your driving us to insanity, i mean some of are already crying." "Blaze you would be-*loud scream*-screaming to if you were-*another loud scream*-in my spot right now" She ends that sentence with another loud scream and the sound of a baby crying. Everypony, all 13 of us pile into the room to look upon the baby. The sun outside rises ever so slowly as the doctor hands dash our child.

He is a Pegasus. As to be expected. "It's just so cute!" Pinkie is yelling. "SHHHH!" i tell pinkie and she whispers sorry. Dash, now comes the hard part" I give a slight chuckle knowing what she has been through, "We need to give our baby boy a name." "I wanna call him, Blazing sun." Dash smiles, "Yea, Blazing Sun, after you." She points a hoof at me and smiles once again. "Yea Blazing Sun." I say and smile as well. the doctor says, "that is the best name ive heard in a while." He smiles and so does everyone else. "Thanks." Me and Dash say it at the same time. Dash gets up and hands the baby to me. "Hi." I whisper to the baby as i hold him in my hands and he smiles up at me. A few hours later the sun if full as it hits noon, Me and Dash leave the hospital after we say bye and get congratulations from all our friends. _"This day just keeps getting better and better."_

-**BlazingHeart715 here, i don't want to type my hands hurt and anyways you know the OC's by now so yea. Blaze is now a dad! its so amazing. BlazingHeart715 signing off, PEACE!**


End file.
